fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Jefferey's Jefftastic First Movie
Jefferey's Jefftastic First Movie '''(Also known as '''Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures: Resurrection A) is a movie created by SuperNerd. It takes place after episode one of the second season of JJSA. Plot Upper Being floated through his castle, destroyed and battered. Despite this, it was made of an alien substance, reminiscent of quartz but a darker grey. No rubble was on the ground, only holes and cracks in the walls. Pillars, cut or snapped, some even gone lined the outer walls. No greenery grew, for it couldn't in such an empty void. The floor was a magnificent shining pearl surface, so smooth that you could ice skate on it, although doing so is highly unadvised. The castle had no second floor or basement, and the roof was all but gone, leaving a fantastical view of the deep purple sky, lined with the sight of other universes. Hundreds, thousands, millions, billions, not even trillions floated freely around. There where so many it would take a millennia to count. The Upper Being of course already had. The castles lush greys complimented the deep purple void, and the many universes filling in the extra spaces. Upper Being continued on, reaching the exact center of his castle, and then teleported to his separate balcony, as the castles pieces floated freely around the extra dimension. He stood at the edge that had broke off of the main structure as lighting crashed in front of him. There lied a shriveled up corpse. It's bones had thinned so much they are comparable to the bones of chickens.The skin was thin and saggy, said bones visible through it. It's color was dull, once being a brilliant shade of pale-yellow. Metal blades came out of it's arms and legs, replacing the hands and feet respectively. Crests of metal came out of it's chin and head, worn out pieces melding with the skin, a reminder of a time when it used to be. it had other blades coming out of it's wrists, these where longer but skinnier. Upper Being looked on in disappointment. "The state that Archangel has been reduced to is quite the embarrassment. This was really the best I could return it too?" The male voice moaned. "Oh, quit being such a bother. It's still... something." The female voice replied. "I know what we can do..." The Demonic voice said, suddenly filling the squid like kaiju's thought process. It's two main tentacles stuck onto the shriveled corpse, pumping life and power into it. "That should suffice." All the voices said in unison. It's wings where gone, so it grew a new pair. But they weren't wings. They where blades. The kaiju stood up, almost a literal ghost of it's former self. It already knew what it had to do. No. What it wanted to do. Jefferey looked down upon a galaxy, conflicted on whether he wanted it gone or not. He floated for about a minute, thinking about what Oh Pi would say about destroying another galaxy. "I....huh." Jefferey spotted a planet. It was green and had water. "Perfect." He said, flying down. Finding a city, he flew into it, surprised at the rapid diversity of the citizens. Some looked like weird blue squid, others like giant yellow slugs. Jefferey noticed a Berserkian as well. He stood there, another colorful dot in a crowd. Then he realized something. "Berserkian... diverse species on one planet..." He looked at the ground and coughed loudly. "I am not the space dragon who wiped out your military!" Only three people looked at him. "Okay, cool." Some humanoid with gears for legs said, running by to his business. Jefferey looked up and stared blankly into the crowd. He was honestly surprised. Seeing this as his opportunity to not get caught, he ran off into an ally. Inside the ally two shady looking aliens made of rock stood next to each other and passed a can of spray paint. Each one took turns writing "Zkewl Suxz" on the side of the building to Jefferey's right. When they noticed him staring, they made strange screeching sounds and ran away. Jefferey looked up at the strange overlapping text. Behind him, a cloaked figure walked to the dragon. He tapped his shoulder and said "You my buyer?" as he put his hand over his side, caressing his hidden pistol. "N-no...?" Jefferey said, really confused. He pushed the man to the side, accidentally knocking him through a building. Not thinking anything of it, Jefferey walked away. As he was exiting the ally, the man came running up from behind him with his gun exposed. He pushed it onto Jefferey's head, but it pushed inwards. The gun, now compact, was was useless. Showing his obvious lack on intelligence, the alien pulled out his knife and tried stabbing Jefferey's tail. Jefferey swatted the knife out of his hand at high speeds, making it fling into the wall next to him. He then swatted the alien, sending him through eight buildings. Jefferey continued on. Whilst walking. a purple slug humanoid approached him "HEy! dOO yoU KNowwww Aboouut Layzer Gunz and MehTAHL Rozez?" it said in a really squeaky voice filled with voice cracks. Jefferey stared at him. He just looked on, on of his eyes began to bulge out of his head. Orange fluid began to dribble from its mouth. Jefferey was really trying his best not to kill the poor kid. The two just kind of sat in silence for a whole minute, the slug creature waiting for Jefferey to respond. "NoOOo? OhKAEy." It said walking on. Jefferey flew into the air slowly, making sure not to hurt anyone on the planet. He flew over to a park and sat on a bench. Enjoying his quiet, he smiled. It wasn't every day he could enjoy himself for a little bit. Suddenly, some purple alien boy with six arms and five horns coming out of his head sat down next to him. "Hey mister!" He said, smiling. Jefferey died a little inside, slowly turning around to face him. "Where did you come from?" He said, retaining his smile. "Well, would you believe me if I told you that the literal god of our universe created me, and if I did tell you that exact sentence would you leave me alone?" The boy awkwardly looked at him while smiling. "No." Jefferey sighed. "Okay, this is the story all about how my life got flipped turned upside down. I would like to take an hour just sit right their, and I'll tell you how I became a god powered dragon with no home that wanders space." "Okay!" Deep in space, the revived Archangel was flying at high speeds towards the planet that Jefferey was on. It could only think about revenge. All it wanted to do is kill. Meanwhile, the Upper Being was conflicted. "Wait a minute... If Jefferey met up with Skeleturtle after his fight with Oh Pi and created the universe already, why can't we just vanish him from existence?" said the male voice. "You pose an interesting point." The female voice added. "Probably because this story needs a main antagonist to keep it running so Jefferey can eventually face off against us and take full control over the universe." The Upper Being began to be surrounded in a yellow light. "NO! STOP! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. I AM THE GOD OF THIS UNIVERSE, I LITERALLY MAINTAIN EVERYTHING. I AM EXTREMELY IMPORTANT. I SHOULD DECIDE WHEN THIS HAPPENS." The Upper Being's demonic voiced screamed, the light going away. "Thank you." The other voices fell silent. "I literally just saved our memories from being wiped and us loosing our job as maintainer of the universe, and all I get is silence?" The Upper Being slow clapped to itself. "That's the most you two have other done for me..." "Okay so that's pretty much everything." Jefferey said, standing up. "Mr.! Don't leave!" Jefferey was conflicted. Oh Pi wouldn't care if he killed just one little alien, would he? Jefferey grabbed the boy by his neck and lifted him in the air. He crossbeamed the poor child into oblivion. And no one cared a bit. But that wasn't because they didn't care for the kid. No, they would be caring, if a bright light wasn't shining above the planet. Jefferey looked at it as it emitted a high pitched screeching sound. The screech was so powerful that visible sound waves where seen as they shot through the planets atmosphere. An old MechaJefferey propaganda poster flew past Jefferey. The light started to fire of glowing yellow rockets from it's energy that began terrorizing the city. Charred corpses flew in all directions, women men and children screamed. Others ran. On top of that, the UV rays from the solar systems sun began to seep into the planet and warm it up thanks to the torn atmosphere. Jefferey took a step back as a rocket was fired in front of him, exploding violently and causing a blinding light. "What in the hell... talk about karma..." The light began to radiate more energy until it was moon sized. Despite this, it fit right through the hole in the atmosphere, implying something was in the center. Two beams of light shout out from the ball and stretched three hundred meters out. The beams began spinning at high speeds as the ball descended. The beams dyed out as the light grew brighter. Bright enough to count as a star. It began to implode, but as it did, it got brighter and hotter. Jefferey flew up to investigate, but the ball suddenly exploded, condensing and releasing all of it's energy in an explosion ten times the size of Tsar Bomba and a hundred times more powerful. Jefferey stood through this. Light engulfed him, blinding his vision. As the explosion went away, the creature behind it revealed itself. It floated there, facing to the side. It's body barely even legible to be called that. Skin hung from it's skinny bones. Metal spikes shot out of it's back in a rapid manner, often growing out of other spikes. Each of it's dangling long arms had two blades, one connected to the arm, the other on it's wrist. This one could clamp down on the other blade and either create a scissors or another, larger sword. It's legs where skinnier then a chickens. It's head was an oval that thinned towards the bottom. It's chin and upper head where covered by metal spikes. It had two long slits for eyes. It breathed a long, wheezy and dreadful breath. It's very presence made the air around it cold, a strange contradiction to the powerful hot light that once surrounded it. "Re..."It began, but it's upper body fell limp. It's arms scraping and cutting open it's legs. A purple blood with the consistency of ooze began to bubble from the wounds. The wounds sealed up and the blood dried in a quick moment. It's body painfully twisted to Jefferey as it made snapping and popping noises. Whatever had been in it's hips had now been broken. It's soulless eyes stared at Jefferey. "Dra.." It wheezed, blood spitting from it's mouth. "Gon..." This time blood squirted from it's top eye. A dark blue tear of blood ran down it's face. "Kill..." Archangel launched itself at Jefferey at high speeds, stabbing him in the chest, piercing his chest armor and scales. Archangel began swirling, ripping apart Jefferey's stomach. Blood splattered all over the skeletal creatures body, scorching the spikes on it's back. It began to cough out a laugh as it clamped down on Jefferey's wound, pulling itself inside of the dragon. It's spikes shot out of Jefferey's back, the dragon paralyzed and unable to move. The wound self healed and left Archangel confined in his nearly impossible to destroy body. The corpse stuck it's limbs into Jefferey's, cutting open his hands and feet. Archangel then grew a spike and used it to control his tail. The creature began dancing around, firing beams of light in all directions. Jefferey could feel and see it all. He watched as his body contorted in ways he didn't approve of, his legs bending over onto his shoulders and his tali wrapping around his neck. Archangel began to stretch Jefferey's body. Jefferey began to hope he would get out so he wouldn't need to explode himself. Archangel shot it's limbs back inside of Jefferey and began to crawl out of his mouth. The monsters spikes in turn ripped open Jefferey's upper jaw. The dragon stumbled backwards as Archangel eerily crawled around the ground at a horrifying pace, making it down what was once the cities longest street in ten seconds. Jefferey's flesh melded together, reforming his body. He jumped at the monster in front of him, tackling him and grabbing his arm. He ripped it off with ease, immediately snapping it out of place and tearing through the monsters cooked chicken skin. Stabbing the blade into an opening in his back, Jefferey began to rip out all of the monsters spikes and throw them off in various directions. He grabbed the monster by the back of it's neck and continued to slam it's face into the pavement. After nearly thirty seconds of doing this, Jefferey pulled it's head back. It's face had been crushed and dented. Rubble and dirt was absorbing blood and sticking out of it's eye holes. A few shards of rock where embedded into it's forehead and several cars that where mostly untouched had exploded and others covered the creatures face in oil, small bits still on fire. Jefferey yanked it backwards, stomping on it's feet and preventing it from escaping. He lifted it up, snapping the blade on it's legs and then slammed it down on his knee, breaking it's back with a dreadful crack. He whipped his tail around and activated the drill. He jammed it into Archangel's chest, ripping it open. Hunks of flesh, metal, and bone flew everywhere. Jefferey grabbed the monster by it's shoulders but it turned it's head to Jefferey and kicked him. This forced Jefferey into the ground as Archangel began leaping like a frog before stopping in mid air and flying off, attempting to escape, the wound in it's chest healing up. Jefferey got up and teleported Archangel in front of him. The confused creature put it's flight to a halt and Jefferey reared up his fist and punched the creature full forces, ripping open another, larger portion of the planets atmosphere and destroying everything in sight. Archangel was sent flying. Jefferey teleported behind him and slammed him downwards the monster crashing through several planets. Jefferey flashed around and multiplied in a circle, then a dome, enclosing his enemy. "I've finally got it. You've faced me before, haven't you?" all the clones said in unison. "You're... hmm... don't quite have the name. Let's take a refresher course!" The clones closed their eyes, and then exhaled. Lightning flashed around their bodies and they turned into a solid blue color as their body quickly morphed into Jefferey's child form! "Ah, I got it now! But first..." The top of the dome opened as the clones began to flash out of existence. The real Jefferey came crashing down from above with a tail slam, but Archangel caught it. He slowly pulled Jefferey down and faced him. Jefferey attempted escape but Archangel kept it's grip firm, holding down on Jefferey's drill and holding so hard that dents began to form. This was painful. Archangels arms locked into place as it's body drop kicked Jefferey, ripping his tail off. Jefferey was sent spiraling downwards into a planet. The explosion was about to start as rubble flew in front of Jefferey. As it was flying past him, Jefferey closed his eyes and inhaled. He slowly exhaled as his body began flashing. He changed into his adult form as the explosion pushed him forward. Jefferey on top of this entered his maximum speed of flight and hit Archangel straight through it's chest, ripping it in half as Jefferey smiled, back in his adult form. The abomination's body began reforming. "I've finally remembered. Your name is spelled like this..." Jefferey punched the monster at high speeds. "A!" "R-C-H-A-N-G-E..." Each letter was accompanied by a powerful blow, each of which ripped a piece of Archangels body off. They where too fast for Archangel to follow. "L!!!" Jefferey shot a mixture of several beams, including his Cross and Ebony Beams. Archangels body began to crumble into pieces. Jefferey slowly floated up to the monster.s It looked like a dark purple dried up cookie. Jefferey flicked it and it's pieces scattered everywhere, destroying planets from the neighboring solar system and wiping out the "occupied" ones star. After the explosion, Jefferey smirked, yawned, and fell asleep. The Upper Being cringed. "DAMN!" The demonic voice screamed in disdain. The male voice tried to calm it down but to now avail. "Remember what's happening tomorrow? They are coming. We won't have to wait much longer." The female voice said, reminding the demonic voice of something seemingly important. "Right. You'll see dragon. I will get you..." Jefferey on the contrary, was having a pleasant dream about mutant cyborg rabbits in a burning field. Trivia * The films second name, Resurrection of A, is a reference to the Dragon Ball Z movie, Resurrection of F. Category:SuperNerd295's Stories Category:Jeffery's Jefftastic Space Adventure Category:Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventure Movies Category:Fanfiction